La loba y el diablillo
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: Sansa ha vuelto a Invernalia con planes de venganza. Quiere a los Lannister muertos y Tyrion la ayudará a completar su venganza. Un Lannister paga sus deudas y él cumple sus promesas, en especial, las que le hace a su amada esposa. Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki. [HIATUS INDEFINIDO]
1. Capítulo 1: Invernalia

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo conocido del mundo de A Song of Ice and Fire le pertenece al escritor George R. R. Martin.

 **Título:** La Loba y el Diablillo

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Tyrion Lannister  & Sansa Stark.

 **Sinopsis:** Sansa ha vuelto a Invernalia con planes de venganza. Quiere a los Lannister muertos y Tyrion la ayudará a completar su venganza. Un Lannister paga sus deudas y él cumple sus promesas, en especial, las que le hace a su amada esposa.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para mi hija **Patty** (Nochedeinvierno13-Friki). Te debía un regalo. Mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que te guste.

 **Rating:** M

 **Palabras:** 1,883

.

¡He vuelto a escribir después de casi siete meses!

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1: Invernalia**

.

—Sansa, querida, despierta. Ya llegamos a Invernalia —me susurró Tyrion, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura.

Abrí los ojos un poco aturdida y observé el rostro desfigurado de mi esposo. Un rostro que en otro tiempo me avergonzaba y me horrorizaba de igual manera, pero que con el tiempo había aprendido amar. Él se había ganado con paciencia mi cariño y mi respeto. Admiraba al verdadero Tyrion.

Observé que él me sonreía con ternura y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho. Había vuelto a Invernalia. A mi hogar. Inmediatamente me incorporé hacia la ventana de la carroza, aparté las cortinas y observé a lo lejos mi castillo. Mi hogar. La casa de los Stark.

Mi esposo, el famoso diablillo de la temida familia Lannister y a la que odiaba con todo lo que era, había cumplido las promesas que me había hecho en nuestra noche de bodas. La había protegido de su despiadado sobrino, el Rey Joffre. La había traído de vuelta a su hogar. A Invernalia. Sólo faltaba una sola promesa.

La alegría y la esperanza embargaron mi corazón al saber que estaba de vuelta, pero inmediatamente una sombra ensombreció mi felicidad al recordar la muerte de mis padres y mis hermanos. Ni siquiera sabía si Arya seguía con vida. Inclusive, últimamente, pensaba mucho en Jon y me he preguntado si también está vivo o habrá muerto como los demás.

Me ha embargado un terrible dolor en el alma. El enojo y el odio se han apoderado de mi corazón como un fuego abrasador desmoronando las paredes que había construido a su alrededor para poder sobrevivir al infierno que había tenido que vivir.

Un infierno con nombres y apellidos. Un infierno que solo sería aplacado con fuego y cuando las cabezas de mis enemigos estuvieran estocadas en lanzas a las afuera de mi casa volvería a sentirme viva nuevamente.

Observé con los ojos empañados, por las lágrimas, que Tyrion sostenía mi mano intentando reconfortarme, pero la aparté inmediatamente mirándolo con todo el odio que me quemaba por dentro. Él es un Lannister y los odio a todos.

Tyrion me miró tranquilo, aunque podía advertir dolor en su mirada, pero no me importó. Su familia me había hecho demasiado daño. Ellos habían destruido mis sueños, mis ilusiones y sobre todo a mi familia. Me habían dejado desprotegida, huérfana y desvalida.

« _Él no. Tyrion te ha protegido de su familia, Sansa. Ha cumplido sus promesas y sabes que te ama»._

Escuché una voz en mi cabeza y los recuerdos de Tyrion se abrieron paso entre las llamas de odio que ahora alberga mi corazón y la razón. Lo observé al otro lado de la carroza sentado sereno con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera me había percatado que se había movido hacia el otro lado dándome espacio.

« _Siempre un caballero. Siempre procurando tu bienestar. Siempre esperando por ti y los sabes»._

Sentí como si una enorme jarra de agua fría me cayera encima. Ni siquiera el invierno en Invernalia se sentía tan frío, como el darme cuenta de lo injusta que estoy siendo, porqué yo conozco a ese hombre. Conozco al verdadero Tyrion Lannister.

Sé que se ha apartado para hacerme sentir segura. Sé que esa serenidad es una fachada. Una máscara que ha llevado años, pero sé que le he hecho daño. Sé que cierra sus ojos para ocultar que mi rechazo le ha dolido. Sé…

¡Maldita sea! Sé que me ama y que jamás me haría daño. ¡Lo conozco! Soy la única que realmente lo conoce y me siento horrible, porque sé que en cuanto me acerque él me recibirá en sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado y me habrá perdonado.

Sé que ese sería el camino más fácil. Él nunca me ha rechazado. Nunca ha dejado de protegerme, aun cuando lo he menospreciado y avergonzado. Le he mostrado mi odio contra su familia e inclusive lo he culpado de crímenes de los cuales él no ha tenido la culpa y aun así se ha quedado a mi lado.

En este momento me odio más de lo que odio a los Lannister. Lo amo y aun cuando lo hago, no dejo de hacerle daño.

—Ty…

— Shhh… Ven— dijo abriendo los brazos a los que me lancé hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Nunca he entendido cómo él siempre ha tenido la capacidad de saber lo que siento y entenderme. Y saber que él siempre ha sido comprensivo en todo momento, me hace odiarme más todavía.

—Me odio. ¿Puedes perdonar…

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor mío— dijo interrumpiéndome acariciando mi cabello. —No debes odiarte…

La carroza se detuvo abruptamente interrumpiendo las palabras de Tyrion. Por un momento, ninguno que quiso soltar al otro y me embargo el miedo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Era Podrick, el escudero de Tyrion y tal vez su único amigo además de Bronn. Tyrion le hizo señas con la mano y Podrick cerró discretamente nuevamente la puerta.

—Sansa — dijo apartándome lentamente. —Sé lo que sentiste al volver a tu hogar y lo comprendo. No tienes que odiarte o disculparte por odiar a mi familia. Yo no soy ellos. He cumplido mis promesas, amor mío. Solo falta una y te pido que me des tiempo y verás a mi familia caer. Todos pagarán lo que te han hecho. Lo prometo.

Sé que sus palabras son sinceras. Sé que él cumplirá esa promesa igual como ha cumplido las demás. Es en este momento en el que me siento una cría ignorante y desagradecida.

—Sé que lo comprendes. Me conoces igual que yo a ti, pero esta vez debo pedir perdón, Tyrion. Todo esto me supera. Siento demasiadas cosas dentro de mí y es confuso.

—Sé que necesitas pedir perdón como yo necesito escucharlo. ¿Para qué negarlo? Me duele tu rechazo y sé que no lo haces intencional. Solo te supera y lo entiendo, pero sabes la respuesta, amor mío.

Sí, sé que me ha perdonado mucho antes de estar en sus brazos. Observé que se levanta del sillón y toma el pomo de la puerta.

—Tyrion…

Él se detiene, se gira y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.

—Sé que cumplirás todas tus promesas. Eres lo único que tengo. Me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, pero quiero me hagas otra promesa y esa es más importante que la otra.

—Lo que quieras, amor mío. Haré lo que me pidas.

—Prométeme que sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante no te irás de mi lado. Quiero venganza, pero no si el costo es perderte. No soportaría perderte.

Por un momento, las emociones de Tyrion se reflejaron en su rostro y pude descifrarlas. Sé que él hará lo que sea por mí y a cambio él solo quiere algo de mí. Algo que no estuve dispuesta a dar en un principio, pero que ahora sí.

—Lo tendrás todo, cariño. Tu venganza y a mí —dijo con picardía acercándose a mi labios culminando en un tierno beso.

Me quedé con los ojos cerrados por un momento. Tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas dentro de mí. Había dolor y odio, pero sobretodo había amor por ese hombre al que me habían impuesto como esposo. Al que nunca le había dicho lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, él esperaba al pie del escalón con la mano extendida. La tomé nerviosa y salí. El paisaje era horrible. El castillo estaba destruido.

Por un momento creí que me desmoronaba allí mismo, pero Tyrion apretó mi mano y yo baje la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada cálida. Entonces supe tres cosas y me sentí fuerte. Dispuesta a todo lo que el destino me tenía preparado.

La primera es que estoy de vuelta en mi casa. No es el mismo hogar del que me fui, pero sigue siendo mi casa y aquí me siento a salvo.

La segunda es que este es el primer día de mí venganza, porque todo comenzará aquí en Invernalia. Porqué el invierno se acerca y yo soy una Stark. No le temo al invierno, ni les temeré a mis enemigos.

La tercera es que amo a Tyrion Lannister. Jamás imaginé sentir amor por él, pero ese diablillo se ha metido en mi corazón. Con él a mi lado puedo sentir nuevamente esperanza.

—Te amo, diablillo— dije al fin con un poco de picardía, pero estoy segura que el rostro se me ha puesto de un rojo intenso.

Jamás había podido ser tan lanzada y debo reconocer que mi esposo es un poco intimidante. Aunque no lo suficiente como para al fin consumar nuestro matrimonio. Ya estoy lista y si soy sincera conmigo misma lo deseo con ansias.

—También te amo, mi pequeña loba.

Su rostro irradiaba felicidad. Al fin había podido darle lo que él quería. Mi amor. Una promesa de que yo podría darle lo que siempre había deseado.

—Yo también te deseo con locura, Sansa —dijo serio.

Miré hacía todos lados buscando a Podrick y a Bronn. Estaba ruborizada por sus palabras, pero ninguno estaba cerca. Me arrodillé a su lado y lo miré a los ojos.

—Es tiempo de que te haga una promesa, esposo mío —dije seria, pero con el corazón latiéndome desbocadamente. —No soy una de esas mujeres experimentadas con las que has estado…

—Sansa… —replicó, pero posé mi dedo en sus labios silenciándolo.

—Déjame hablar, Tyrion —Él asintió tomando mi mano con la que lo silencié y beso mi torso. —Tengo emociones encontradas por el regreso a mi casa, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que te amo. Estoy lista —dije esperando que él pudiera entender a lo que me refería y solo me bastó ver su mirada juguetona para saber que él lo comprendía. —No tengo experiencia, pero puedo prometerte que intentaré ser la mejor esposa de todo Poniente. Solo necesito un poco más paciencia y comprensión.

Tyrion se acercó más a mí y me besó con una inmensa ternura que me hizo olvidar hasta en dónde estábamos. Cuando se apartó me miraba con tal devoción que hacía que el cuerpo se me estremeciera.

—No eres cualquier mujer, Sansa. Eres mi esposa. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me amas. Sé que eres doncella y te prometo que seré un caballero contigo si deseas entregarte a mí, pero ¿no te da repul…

¿En serio iba preguntar si sentía repulsión por él? Espero que mi beso le conteste cuanta repulsión siento. ¿Cómo puede pensar que siento repulsión después de haberle dicho que lo amo?

« _Tal vez porque se lo dijiste un sinnúmero de veces cuando se casaron»._

Tengo que silenciar esa vocecita. Es de lo más molesta. Me aparto lentamente para tomar aire. Estoy segura que esa sonrisa que tiene en el rostro es porque estoy más rojiza que mi cabello.

—Nada de repulsión, Lobita. Me ha quedado claro—dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

—Si serás un … Serás… ¡Diablillo! —dije poniéndome de pie intentando que el rubor abandonara mi rostro, mientras que el enano de mi esposo, reía abiertamente.

—Vamos, Lobita. Entremos al castillo. Terminaremos esta conversación en la noche. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

El rubor me iba a durar esta vida y dos más, pero con esa promesa de que esta noche hablaríamos, entramos en las ruinas que una fue mi hogar.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

1\. Lo que comenzó como un drabble de 500 para un reto termino en esto. Este es el primer capítulo de un fic que no tengo muy claro a dónde me llevará, pero que dejaré que la musa me guíe hacia dónde sea. No tengo planeado cuan largo será, pero no lo terminaré ahí, porqué sé que le falta algo más. Así que espero que disfruten del primer capítulo.

2\. No tengo ordenador, así que este es mi primer intento de publicar por el iphone, así que las correcciones las haré durante la semana desde el trabajo.

3\. Jessy como me digas que esta cursi (conste que no me ofendido por lo de ayer) te lleno el teléfono de fotos de Draco y Hermione por whatsapp.

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. AVISO

**AVISO PARA TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ACTIVAS**

¡Saludos a todos!

Espero que se encuentren bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualice alguna de mis historias o publique algo en fanfiction. Lamentablemente por razones personales, médicas y por falta de inspiración he abandonado completamente mis historias.

He intentado innumerable de veces retomarlas, pero por una razón u otra he terminado nuevamente por postergarlas y, es por ende, que informo que esta historia estará en " **HIATUS INDEFINIDO** ". No digo que la abandono, porque voy a darme la oportunidad hasta finalizar el año. Si para entonces no he logrado nada, borraré la historia.

Agradezco muchísimo el tiempo de ustedes en leer mi historia, comentarla e incluso sus mensajes privados y correos electrónicos. Lamento no haberlos contestados, pero si fueron leídos. ¡Gracias! Me da un poco de vergüenza, porque he recibido gran apoyo tanto por sus reviews, pm, correo e inclusive por whatsapp y no he podido corresponderles con una nueva actualización como merecen.

Informo que " _ **Toda mi vida**_ " va a hacer adaptada (sin magia y utilizando a los miembros el grupo Kpop EXO) en mi cuenta de Wattpad. Si logro retomar el hilo con ella allá la adaptaré al mundo mágico y retomaré la historia en fanfiction.

Espero volver pronto con buenas noticias, sino les dejaré saber a finales de año antes de borrar las historias.

Lo lamento y gracias…

Besos, Deb


End file.
